Notes, notes, notes!
by NCIS agent
Summary: What happens when Bella has figured out the joys of pen and paper? Please read!
1. Logic, Nuts, and Ponies

A/N Ok this is my first time at a fanfic, so please be kind

**A/N Ok this is my first time at a fanfic, so please be kind. Also, I know there's many note stories and such, but I absolutely adore those stories, and just HAD to write one myself. :D please review and tell me what you think.**

_Bella, _**Edward, **Alice

**Bella, why must we write everything down?**

_Cause choo choo told me to. Duh._

**Who?**

Choo choo, can't you read? He's our pet turducken

**I don't want to know. **

_Edward, I want a ppppppppooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

**You want a pony?**

_Not a pony Edward, a ppppppppppoooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

OH OH OH!! I want an aardvark!

**You both are nuts.**

_I want to be a cashew! ___

Can I be a peanut?

_Of course ecila!_

**Ecila?**

_Yes, Ecila._

It's my name spelled backwards!

**Oh. So then is Bella alleb? **

No of course not stupid, she's Bella. 

_Sheesh Edward, I thought you being my husband and all might make you at least know my name._

**But you called Alice Eclia, because it's her name spelled backwards, so I assumed she would do the same for you.**

_Well duh I called her Eclia, it's her name spelled backwards!_

**Then why doesn't she call you Alleb?**

Because her name is Bella! –shakes head- he just don't understand logic

_-sigh- no, he doesn't_

**But you two aren't being logical!**

_We are so logical! We are logical masters of logical logicaness._

Dang right sistah!

**I will never understand.**


	2. Candy

A/N Yay

**A/N Yay! I actually got a review! :D**

**Edward, **_Bella, __Emmett_

_Guess what!_

**What?**

_What?_

**Huh?**

_Exactly. _

**Ok……?**

_Silly vampire, trix are for kids!_

**Are you ok, Bella?**

_Yep! I've been as okie dokie as an artichokie since Emmett gave me that snack!_

**What snack?**

_Charlie….we're going to Candy Moutain! Charlie! Candy Mountain Charlie! Come with us Charlie!_

**What did Emmett give you, Bella?**

_Look Charlie, it's the leoplorodan! He'll tell us the way to Candy Mountain!_

**Bella, what did Emmett do to you?**

_There ain't no bugs on me! There ain't no bugs on me!_

**Uh…….that's good. **

_There may be bugs on so many a mugs but there ain't no bugs on me!_

**On that mutt Jacob there is.**

_Are you dissing my BFFWMDCHJLT?_

**Yes I am and your what?**

_BFFWMDCHJLK – best friend forever wolf man dud cause he's just like that. And don't diss him…..OH look! IT'S A BUTTERFLY!_

**No comment – I'm going to kill Emmett**

_And dance forever ever ever, forever ever ever, forever ever ever! Forever on the dance floor!_

_Yo._

**What. Did. You. Do. To. Bella.**

_Whoa dude, chillax. All I did was give her 7 pixie sticks, 10 pepsis, 3 chocolate bars, and 5 cupcakes._

**I'll give you to the count of 3.**

_Oh come on Edward!_

**1**

_She's funny when she's hyper!_

**2**

_Calm down Eddie poo._

**3**

_Oh crap_


	3. Stick Figure Butts

**A/N I do not own twilight or any of it's characters. They all belong to the uber talented Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bella, __Jasper,_**Emmett**

_Are you for or against stick figures' butt rights?_

_What!?_

_Well when I was driving in from school with Edward, I realized that stick figures on street signs, or any stick figure for that matter, do not have butts. So I say stick figures deserve butts. So I'm asking you, are you for or against stick figure butt rights?_

_Um….well do you know that problems that would cause for stick people and the rest of the world, right? (doo-doo break dead pedstirans)_

_I never said give them food, just butts. They have no stomachs to digest with. I mean, they're so skinny, that they don't have room for a stomach._

_Or a butt._

_But they don't have a butt! They deserve a butt!_

_Why do they need one?_

_IDK_

_Then what's the point!? All it will do is make them upset and think they're fat._

_-sigh- They're sticks, it's impossible for them to be fat._

_And if YOU were a stick figure, wouldn't you want the right to have a butt?_

_No_

**WHERE A KID CAN BE A KID!**

_F-BEEP THAT! WHERE A KID CAN SMELL LIKE SH-BEEP!_

_Wooow………._

**You have brown eyes.**

_?_

**When I say Hillshire you say farm! HILLSHIRE!**

_FARM! GO MEAT!_

_Again, woooow…._

**A/N Most of this was taken from a note my friend and I passed in class today (we're good students :) ). I just altered a couple things to make it make more sense for this situation. Reviews make the world go round!**


	4. Slip N Slide

**A/N If anyone has had any random moments they would like to see the Cullens do, then tell me! ******

**Edward, **_Bella, _ _Emmett_

**Bella, love, why were you in jail and why are you covered in chocolate sauce?**

_Hehehe that was fun!_

_Very fun! We should do that again some time!_

**Now I'm scared. What happened?**

_Welllllll me and Emmett were bored so we went to Wal-Mart_

_Then I poured chocolate sauced all down this one aisle_

_And then I shouted, "SLIP N SLIDE!"_

_Then we proceeded to slip n slide down the aisle in chocolate sauce._

_Then the security guards came to play, but they were party poopers and took us to jail instead. –pouts-_

_Yeah, then Rose and Alice came to bail us out._

**Wow. **

_It was so worth being in jail though!_

_YEAH!_

**Please promise me you will never do that again.**

_What? No way dude! That was too much fun!_

_Yea it was Eddie-poo. Don't be a eddie-pooper and not let me do that again._

**Eddie-poop?**

_Yep, kinda like eddie-poo and party pooper together._

**No comment. **

_BUM BUM BE DUM BUM BUM BE DUM DUM!_

**Excuse me?**

_THROW ON YOUR BREAK LIGHTS, YOU'RE IN THE CITY OF WONDER!_

_AINT GONNA PLAY NICE! WATCH OUT YOU MIGHT JUST GO UNDER!_

**Huh?**

_It's a song Edward. _

**Oh.**

_He doesn't understand, tuba._

_No he doesn't triangle._

**Tuba? Triangle?**

_I think I'm gonna eat a taco._

_I want one!_

_OK!_

**But Emmett, you don't eat.**

_He has a point there, tuba._

_Dang you Eddie-pooper!_


	5. Rhode Pennisula?

**A/N I am writing this chapter while taking a break from homework (AKA avoiding homework).**

**I had this conversation with my friends and teacher today in class :)**** (well, some of it is)**

**Edward, **_Bella__**, Carlisle**_

_Why is Rhode Island called Rhode Island when it's not an island? And Hawaii is just called Hawaii when it's actually an island?_

**Rhode Island I'm not quite sure, but 1. Hawaii is a string of islands, and 2. Hawaii is easier to say than the Hawaiian Islands.**

_1. Rhode would be easier to say that Rhode Island, and it's not even an island! _

_2. You're a nerd. :P_

**I don't know why they call Rhode Island an island, and I am not a nerd thank you very much.**

_Nerd nerd nerd nerd nerd!_

**-sigh- why don't we ask Carlisle?**

_Good idea nerd! Oh Carlisle!!_

**Bella, he can't hear you. You wrote it on paper.**

_Oh, right. Thank you nerd!_

**Please stop calling me a nerd.**

_Whatever…..-cough-nerd-cough_

**I heard….read that!**

_-rolls eyes-_

-Bella calls for Carlisle-

_**I've been called for?**_

**Yes, Carlisle. Bella has a question for you.**

_Why is Rhode Island called Rhode Island when it's not really an island?_

_**Well, Bella, it's because of it's geography. You would only know this if you know the land there, or are a nerd like Edward, but Rhode Island had water around it on three sides. And it has a bay right on it's border.**_

**Hey!**

_Oh. That still doesn't answer my question._

**-shakes head-**

_Meanie nerd! It doesn't make sense!_

**If you call me nerd one more time, I will go crazy. And it does make sense. If it's almost totally surrounded my water, it could seem like a island to pilgrims who came there and didn't know that it was, in fact, attached to land.**

_But if it's attached to land, than it's a pennisula! It should be called Rhode Pennisula!_

**That's utterly absurd Bella.**

_You're just jealous you didn't think of it first._

**Not really.**

_Nerd_

**GAH!**


	6. Dr Pepper

**A/N I do not own twilight, or anything else in this story. (Except the story itself.)**

**Edward, **_Bella_

_--_

_I'm leaving you Edward. I have a new love._

**Uh huh. Re- wait, what?**

_Yep. _

**Who is this idiot?**

_He's not an idiot! He's a doctor!_

**YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR CARLISLE?!**

_No! He's 23._

**A human?**

_He was made in 1885._

**Another vampire??**

_He's very generous and rich._

**So it is Carlisle!**

_Sheesh Edward, I said it wasn't Carlisle. Gee for a nerd you're really dumb._

**So who is it!? **

_Dr. Pepper._

**Dr. Pepper? The soda?**

_Yesh. Dr. Pepper. And he's so much more than just a soda. He has his own tshirts, and he tastes sooooo good ;)_

**So you're leaving me for a drink?**

_Pretty much, yeah. _

**Wow. Feel the love.**

**A/N Hehe so this is from real life. Today I had the first Dr.Pepper in like, forever, and it's AWESOME! So know he's my boyfriend.**


End file.
